


Dance

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, matt is a squeaky clean boy, the same cannot be said about his boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: "I just got out of the shower, I can't dance. What if my towel falls off?"





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

Matt stood in front of the mirror, raising the blow dryer to the back of his head. He felt the hot air burn his skin, and he watched his reflection frown.

Matt _hated_ having to blow dry his hair every day. It was annoying and time consuming and, Matt thought, rubbing at the tender spot, sometimes it just _hurt like hell_. He’d air dry or towel dry but, when he tried that before on a day he’d been in a rush, his hair took _ages_ to dry and he’d been stuck with damp hair for most of the day. He’d enlisted the help of Mica to assist in brushing out the tangles, and she made it clear, in no uncertain terms, was he allowed to skip manually drying his hair if he was going to keep it that long.

There was a while after that incident that Matt honestly considered chopping his hair off so he would never have to deal with that bullshit again. But, _fuck_ , that was _also_ effort to maintain. Plus, like, he was actually pretty fond of the way his hair fell around his face, just brushing the tops of his shoulders.

_So_ , he sighed, his eyes following the motion his hair was making around his head, _blow drying it was._

When he’d finished the arduous task, he pressed the button and shut the dryer off. Matt waited for the ringing in his ear to subside, relishing in the momentary silence that was left.

Or, at least, what _should_ have been silence. But, where Matt expected complete quiet, instead he was hearing… _music_?  No, yeah, there was _definitely_ music playing out there, some cheery pop song that Matt was straining to make out the words to, rather unsuccessfully. Not that the lyrics really mattered right then.

Matt did the math in his head, trying to figure out what time it was. Admittedly, he’d woken up later than he normally would, but he’d still been the first one awake that morning. Both Ryan and Jeremy had still been sleeping in bed when he’d gotten into the shower, and that was, like, _maybe_ an hour ago. (So, he took an extra long time in the shower, _sue him_. It’s not like they couldn’t afford the water bill.)

His boyfriends must have gotten up shortly after he had, then. Matt was a bit surprised, honestly. Jeremy was usually pretty good about getting up, but Ryan was a fucking nightmare. Generally, they let him sleep in, more to avoid his grumpy attitude for the rest of the day than out of the kindness of their hearts.

Matt walked out of the bathroom to greet his boys, wrapping the towel around his waist as tightly as he could manage.

Ryan and Jeremy were loudly singing along to the radio as they made breakfast, dancing around the kitchen.

Matt watched for a minute, his chest feeling so incredibly warm it ached. Sometimes, it really hit him just how absolutely _lucky_ he was. He had the two loves of his life here with him every day, and he swore not to take that for granted. They had so much.

Jeremy spotted him standing in the doorway and his grin was bright enough to light up the room. Matt’s heart fluttered pathetically, and he smiled back.

“ _C’mon_ ,” Jeremy urged, grabbing Matt by the hands and dragging him into the kitchen, swaying his hips to the beat of the music.

Matt chuckled and pulled away, shaking his head fondly.

**“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”**

“Now, you see,” Ryan pointed out, staring at Matt and smirking, gesturing at Matt’s body with the spatula still in his hand. “That’s what we like to call the _opposite_ of a problem.”

“Seconded.” Jeremy agreed, toying with the towel playfully.

Matt rolled his eyes and smacked his hands away. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s lips anyway.

 He walked forward a few steps and did the same to Ryan, patting his cheek.

‘Alright, you horndogs.” Matt said, voice dripping with affection. “I’m going to go change into real clothes before I join whatever this little party is.”

He tried not to laugh too much at Jeremy’s pouting.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
